


Heart Awashed in Saltwater

by Yotsubadancesintherain5



Series: Fairytale/Supernatural [13]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, F/F, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 05:52:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13475046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yotsubadancesintherain5/pseuds/Yotsubadancesintherain5
Summary: It comes to light that there was a grain of truth in ancient mythology.





	Heart Awashed in Saltwater

Pearl scratched at her hair, her gaze to the ocean and she tried to think of something to say. Sheena was beside her, holding what looked like a brown coat with black spots along the trim, and she was still dressed in her bathing suit.

The day was spent at the ocean nearby the Temple, because the days became hotter and hotter. Steven wanted to see Sheena, and so she had come down for a small get-together. Denizens of Beach City came and went, and before long it had grown dark and the other humans went home. Sheena stayed because the drive home would have taken hours, but stayed outside to watch the rest of the fire in the fire pit burn out. Pearl came outside to ask if she wanted a hot drink, but didn't see her anywhere.

Until a seal, sleek and swift, fell onto the beach and shed her skin, leaving Sheena in her wake.

Pearl didn't scream, she couldn't make any sound. This wasn't normal for humans, was it? Pearl knew for sure that Steven never did, and she had been in the company of Connie long enough to say that she didn't become a seal either. Of course, perhaps only adult humans had this ability. She would ask Greg sometime.

Or she could ask now. Pearl lowered her hand from her head and opened her mouth.

"You probably have questions," Sheena said. 

"I do," Pearl said rather hastily. "This is normal for adult humans, right?"

Sheena looked taken aback. She laughed.

"No, no," she said. "It's just me. I guess my family, too. I don't think there're any chat rooms for selkies."

"Selkie?" Pearl vaguely remembered the term.

"Yep. Human turned seal. Or vice-versa. That's a glass half full half empty thing, isn't it?"

Sheena put a hand to her face. "Uh, forget about the chat rooms. I realized how old that made me sound."

Pearl spared a glance to the selkie skin in Sheena's arms. 

"Is it dangerous? To... transform like that?"

"I mean, probably," Sheena replied. "But I trust you, and your family. Plus, if someone took a picture or video, there'd be a bunch of comments screaming, 'This is obviously fake!'" 

Pearl bit back advice to be careful. Realization hit her.

"So when I told you all that when we first met-"

"Yeah." Sheena shrugged. "I figured that if I was real, then aliens could be too."

"Ah." Pearl nodded. "Are there any other, what's the word? Mythology like you?"

"Sci-fi," Sheena replied. "I mean, that's what you are. I don't know, though."

"Well," Pearl said. "I can go all over the world. We could go together."

Sheena grinned. "I'd like that."


End file.
